


Blind Trust

by htbthomas



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you get a message to the Red-Blue Blur for me?" Before Oliver could protest, she put in, "And don't pretend you don't work with him. You probably have some superheroes' club with ID cards and everything." Blur/Lois. Post-Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

Lois' first day back after her bout with amnesia was not as awesome as she had hoped. First of all, what kind of reporter blacks out during that Doomsday monster's epic rampage for a whole week? Or misses the death and funeral of her cousin's ex-husband? And who had found her, cleaned the clothes she'd been wearing, and then re-dressed her? Not that she wasn't grateful, it was just... creepy.

And the icing on the top of the cake of fail was the fact that Clark had also disappeared during that missing week. Chloe was vague about it, saying he was upset about everything that had happened, and had to get away. Well, the whole week still felt like a bomb had exploded her life while she wasn't looking, but she was still showing up to work. Guess Clark wasn't cut out for the reporters' life after all.

Why did that hurt her so personally?

The only bright spot seemed to be the fact that the Red-Blue Blur was stepping up his activity. And no one had been able to grab that exclusive while she was out. Lois cracked her mental knuckles and set to work.

She picked up her cell phone and punched a number, the only one she hoped she'd need. It rang only a couple of times before it was answered. "What do you need, Lois?"

"Oh, that's nice, Oliver. No 'are you okay, Lois?' Or 'so good to hear from you, I was so worried'?" she complained teasingly.

Oliver Queen chuckled, his voice warm in her ear. "Chloe filled me in. She says you're already back at work. But I'll bite. How are you, Lois?"

"I'm _fan-freaking-tastic_, as always." She grabbed a notepad out of her desk and shifted the phone to her other ear. "But I'd be even better if you could do me a favor."

"A... favor?" His voice was tentative.

"Yeah. Can you get a message to the Red-Blue Blur for me?" Before he could protest, she put in, "And don't pretend you don't work with him. You probably have some superheroes' club with ID cards and everything."

"We don't have cards..."

"Oliver..."

He cleared his throat. "We're not really on the best of terms right now. But... I'll see what I can do. No promises, okay?"

"Okay. Tell him I want to meet at the scene of our last interview. I'll be there every night for the next week at 9:00 PM. You know, to account for any emergencies that might pop up."

"You might be waiting there every night, you know. He's... hard to pin down."

Lois smiled. "It'll be worth it."

~o~o~o~

He wasn't there the first night. Or the second. By the third night, she wanted to call Oliver and yell at him to try harder, no matter what she'd said. On the fourth night, she wished she knew a good PI who could track down the records for this payphone. Night five was so windy, that she would never be able to tell if he'd come and left again. Night six? She brought a novel along to read.

About halfway into the tenth chapter, the phone rang. The book flew out of her hands as she scrambled to answer it. A digitally-masked voice drawled, "You're very persistent, Miss Lane."

"You have no idea." She laughed, half from relief. "Cl--uh, one of my co-workers once called me a 'dog with a bone.' And 'Miss Lane'? What happened to just Lois?"

"Then, Lois... I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Events beyond my control."

"That's all right. I'm just glad you could find time for me." She swallowed. He was here now, or at least, knew where she was. Time to see whether he would give her more. She pulled a black scarf out of her pocket and held it aloft. "Mr. Blur... can you see what I have here?"

"It looks like a scarf."

She forced herself not to look around for someone watching her from a nearby balcony or rooftop. Better to have him trust her. "Yes. It's a scarf. I want to talk more in-depth. And not over a phone -- phones are too easy to bug. I'm going to tie this over my eyes..." She set the receiver down and tied it, very deliberately. Then she picked the receiver back up, and continued. "I promise I will not take it off for our entire interview. Take me somewhere that _you_ feel safe."

"Lois, I..." Even through the digital filter, she could hear him waver.

She lowered her voice. "You can trust me. And if you give me your trust, I'll never betray it." She meant every word.

She replaced the receiver and waited. Would he trust her? She could completely understand his hesitation. He didn't know her from Adam (or Eve), but he had trusted her enough to give her a first interview, and to give her a farewell letter (even though it seemed he was still alive and well). She thought at him, _"Trust me, trust me, trust me..."_

There was a heady rush of motion and suddenly she found herself indoors. When the movement stopped completely, she felt his hands on her arms. Strong hands, that seemed to linger before they released her. He could have easily let her go without her feeling a thing, like the time he had saved her from the car. But he hadn't. She felt special.

"We're here, Lois," he said from behind her. Even when they were in the same room, he used the digital filter. She'd never tell Oliver that she figured the Blur and the Arrow must know each other because of it... or at least they used the same mysterious mail-order company.

"And wherever 'here' is, I promise I don't need to know." Her voice echoed in the room -- someplace big and a little bit cold. Maybe a warehouse? Maybe he needed a place to store equipment. Or did he live here?

"You're full of surprises. What would you like to know?"

"Well, last time we talked, I said I didn't really want any information from you, and I _don't_... not for the paper."

She couldn't see him, but she could almost hear the frown in his voice. "Then what _do_ you want?"

"Haven't you ever just wanted to tell someone all the secrets you couldn't tell anyone else?" She turned toward him. "I just want to be a friendly ear. You can check me, I don't have any recording devices on me, no way for me to copy down what you say. Only this." She pointed to her head -- she wanted to know everything, anything that would help her understand a man like this.

"I believe you. But actually, Lois... I have people I can tell my secrets to..."

"Oh?" She kept an interested look on her face, to hide the disappointment. "I guess there's always the Green Arrow."

"And other friends."

"I see." This time, a little bit of her sadness slipped through, despite her best efforts. She shivered then, the cold from the big, empty room getting to her.

"Are you cold? Here..."

Suddenly she felt a warmth creep upward from her toes, past her knees, to her thighs... "What are you...?" She asked in half-shock. The warmth continued, beyond her waist, to her chest, neck and head.

"Better?"

She swallowed and nodded. More than better -- it had felt like a million tiny, hot fingers were working their way up her body. "So you're not just fast, then."

He laughed, a real laugh that brought a smile to her face. "No, there's a lot more."

"More than being fast, strong, and having some sort of heat powers? Like..." she stopped herself. "No, you told me you would tell me when you're ready. I can wait."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what I was thinking - that _I_ could help _you_ in any way." The very reason she thought she could help him out didn't seem to exist. She imagined this lonely superhero, always on the run, never having time for friends or family. But she was glad for him. "You should probably take me back now."

"Lois." His voice was suddenly very close. "You've helped me more than you know."

She shivered again, and this time it wasn't because of the cold. "I have?"

"Yes, just by believing in me, for never expecting anything from me." He sounded as if that was an unusual thing in his life.

"Why would I? You've saved my life. More than once." Another thing she had decided was that he must have been under Oliver's costume the night Oliver had tried to distract her from his alter-ego. "And I only got to thank you the _first_ time."

"The first...? Ah. Did the Green Arrow... Oliver... tell you?"

Lois thrilled a little, her whole body tingling. He had just admitted to being under the costume that night. He must _also_ have known that she was aware of Oliver's secret identity, and had never published that information. "No... I just put together some of the pieces. So..." She reached a tentative hand out toward the voice, and her hand touched cotton cloth. Below she could feel toned and hard muscles. He didn't flinch back or brush her hand away. She moved closer, using her other hand to touch his shoulder, covered in a thicker fabric. It was a stretch, he was quite tall. "...can I thank you again?"

She titled her chin upward, parting her lips slightly...

...his breath was hot on her lips as he hesitated.

Then his lips joined hers, pressing more urgently than she expected. She grasped the lapels of what had to be a jacket, and pulled him toward her. He put his arms around her as well, and moaned slightly. It was completely natural, free of digital alteration. The realization sent a jolt straight to her toes.

In fact, being without sight, her senses were heightened, an unexpected perk. She took in his feel, his taste, his smell... which was somehow familiar. Familiar? How? Did she actually _know_ him?

She pushed back for a moment to fill her lungs with needed air. "Do we know each other?" she asked breathlessly.

He stilled.

Oh, crap, she didn't want to ruin this! "No, wait. Even if we do, don't tell me. I don't care." She tried to pull him down again.

He didn't move for several long moments. Then he took her hands in his and spoke, barely above a whisper, "But I do." Then his warmth was gone as he stepped away from her.

She rubbed at her forearms with the sudden cold. "I'm sorry..."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. This isn't fair to you." The digital filter was back. With that added disguise, she felt as if there were a wall between them again, back as fast as it had been torn down. "When you _do_ know the truth, I hope you'll forgive me."

She didn't have time to respond. She was suddenly rushed away. When the world stopped moving, she couldn't tell where she was. "Are you there...?" she asked, turning in a slow circle.

There was no answer.

"I'm taking off the blindfold now... you might want to blur away or something..."

She slowly untied it, and dropped the scarf to her side in amazement. She was at the doorstep of her own apartment. Very few people actually knew where she lived, especially since she had only moved here a few months ago. Unless the Blur had been stalking her, his identity was someone close. Very close...

Did she dare to hope?

"I'll forgive you," she whispered to the empty hallway, "whenever you're ready to finish what we started... Smallville."

There was a rush of wind and a pair of warm hands slipped around her waist. His voice was hoarse against her ear. "If we start, I may never want to stop."

She turned into his arms, taking in his red jacket and blue shirt with her eyes, and finally understanding the connection. "Let's hope that super-stamina is one of your many powers."


End file.
